


Истории с плохим концом

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), Мастер и Маргарита - Михаил Булгаков | The Master and Margarita - Mikhail Bulgakov
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Master and Margarita Fusion, Dark, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Mysticism, Pre-Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020
Summary: Рукописи не горят. Но никто не говорил этого про все остальное.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Драббломини нерейтинг





	Истории с плохим концом

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: Игорь Корнелюк - Гимн Воланда

Город горел. Тяжелый гул набата зловещим эхом разносился по охваченным огнем улицам, смешиваясь с ревом пламени и криками пытающихся спастись людей. Соломенные крыши вспыхивали одна за другой, а проворные огненные языки лизали деревянные стены с жадностью оголодавших диких зверей. Перекрытия, подточенные пламенем, не выдержали, и одна из городских башен осела, словно шаткий карточный домик, чудовищным грохотом и треском на пару мгновений глуша все прочие звуки. Кто-то неистово молился, сквозь гул крича о каре небес, но быстро замолк. Следующим захлебнулся набат, раскаленным метеором обрушиваясь со своей колокольни. Зарево над Лондоном полыхало все ярче, заливая сентябрьскую ночь демоническим светом.

***

— Милочка, ты уже пролила масло? — Юра остановился и невольно обернулся посмотреть на того, кому принадлежал голос.

— Конечно. И пролитого вам хватит, чтобы повеселиться не только до утра, но и дня четыре, — огненно-рыжая ведьма лукаво и игриво улыбалась, отщипывая кусочки от булочки, которую испекли здесь еще утром, и кожа ее золотисто мерцала. У самого Юры она мерцала точно так же, от крема из жестяной коробочки, которую перед Милочкой держал Гоша. Совсем не тот мрачный и похожий на зловещего разбойника Гоша, который когда-то встретил юношу на узкой грязной улице, а разодетый в пух и прах джентльмен в костюме, переливающемся всеми оттенками ночи. Только в отличие от ведьмы Юре в присутствии Гоши все равно было как-то неуютно, поэтому он огладил себя по голым плечам, разгоняя волну мурашек, и двинулся дальше, стараясь остаться незамеченным. Вышло недостаточно хорошо, потому что сидевший в углу с какой-то разлапистой железякой Джей дернул пушистым ухом и уставился на парня, расплываясь в широкой улыбке.

— Король в восхищении!

У Юры сами собой сжались кулаки, и захотелось чем-нибудь запустить в наглого и ухмыляющегося кота. Даже сильнее, чем совсем недавно, когда он тайком подглядывал в щелку за игрой в шахматы, а спокойный бархатистый голос говорил:

— Шах королю.

Джей тогда громко возмущался и уверял, что на доске и в помине нет никакого короля. А немного низкий и словно бы теплый голос в ответ журил и тихо смеялся, пока вдруг не оборвался на полуслове. Этот смех Юре хотелось слушать снова и снова — внутри от него все сладко обмирало, но появившийся рядом совершенно бесшумно Виктор увел тогда восвояси, не дав больше ничего ни услышать, ни подсмотреть. И от этого сейчас было паршиво вдвойне.

— Не смей так говорить! Это не ты тут король. Не твое право себя так называть. Лучше и дальше возись со своей железякой!

— Это не железяка, а примус. Изобретут, конечно, через пару веков, но мы должны быть прогрессивнее. Не все же пользоваться факелами, как в древности.

— Ах ты…

— Юрочка! — возникший словно из ниоткуда Виктор, наряженный по случаю предстоящего в новенький клетчатый костюм и пенсне, ухватил за плечо цепкими пальцами. — Не нужно затевать шум — мессир еще отдыхает. Лучше пойдем-ка приведем вас в порядок. Осталось ведь совсем немного времени.

Из приготовлений Юра почти ничего не запомнил, только солоновато-металлический привкус на губах после купания, мягкую шелковистость натираний в четыре руки, да то, как крутился рядом раздражающе несносный кот, рассыпая вокруг дурацкие шуточки и золотую пудру. В себя привели только устрашающего вида башмаки из кованого железа с блестящими лезвиями на подошвах, которые принес клетчатый Виктор.

— А вот и ваши туфельки, — на тонких губах сияла улыбка не хуже, чем у Джея.

— Я должен их обуть?.. — Юра почувствовал, как по обнаженной коже побежали мурашки. — Но…

— Боитесь?.. — голос Виктора словно бы стал глуше и ниже.

— Нет! — юноша решительно сверкнул глазами из-под тщательно расчесанной челки и ухватил башмак, тут же оттянувший руки, лишь мельком подумав, что если сможет сделать хоть шаг, то железные полосы наверняка сотрут ноги до мяса.

— А вот и королева! — возвестил от души напудренный кот, но Юра только заскрипел зубами, опираясь на руки Виктора и Гоши, чтобы в своих «туфельках» ступить в просторный зал пекарни, откуда еще в обед исчезли не только все повара, но и столы, печи и вся кухонная утварь. Остался только один стул. Или, скорее, появился, потому что вряд ли в пекарне, пусть даже королевской, водились раньше такие стулья. Массивные, с высокой резной спинкой, похожие больше на трон.

Юра не мог бы сказать наверняка — в тот раз в щелку двери было почти ничего не видно, кроме краешка стола да иногда мелькающей Милочки. Но наверняка обладатель будоражащего голоса выглядел именно так — немного усталым и совершенно обычным, в простой рубахе, в распахнутом вороте которой виднелась немного смуглая кожа, пыльных ботинках и со взъерошенными волосами, коротко выбритыми у висков. И сейчас именно такой он сидел на своем троне, отнюдь не внушительный и зловещий, каким представлялся в мыслях по чужим разговорам. Но под взглядом темных глаз вдруг стало неловко и стыдно, как не было под взглядами свиты. За подглядывание, за нагое тело, за неловкость в тяжелых громоздких башмаках и вообще за все. Мужчина поднялся со своего места, не отрывая взгляда и заставляя выступивший на щеках румянец разгораться сильнее, и Юра, неловко покачнувшись когда исчезли поддерживающие руки, поспешил изобразить поклон.

— Мессир…

— Отабек, — перебил мужчина, слегка улыбнувшись и протягивая руку.

— Я, я дам сигнал! — послышался откуда-то взволнованный голос Джея.

— Давай, — ответил ему невидимый Виктор.

— Бал! — пронзительно взвизгнул кот, с грохотом обрушивая на пол свою железяку, в центре которой мерцал бледный огонек, и Юра невольно вскрикнул, на несколько секунд зажмурившись от взметнувшихся к потолку языков пламени. Мелькнула было мысль, что в тяжелых башмаках не убежать, но сильная уверенная рука сжала пальцы.

— Потанцуешь со мной?

Хотелось спросить как, ведь на лезвиях даже стоять без поддержки удавалось с трудом, но Отабек уже потянул за собой, и с каждым шагом жуткая обувь становилась все легче, а уверенность — все больше.

Шаг, ровнее спина, шаг, развернуть лопатки. Шаг, шаг, еще шаг, рука в руке. Зала уже полыхает в багровых столбах, в которые вплетаются летящие из-под лезвий искры. Шаг, шаг, еще шаг, поворот, рука в руке и крепкие объятия. А вместо музыки — рев пламени и первые тяжелые удары набата.

Над Лондоном занималось зарево пожара, охватывающего один дом за другим. А посреди огненного пустыря, в который превратилось здание королевской пекарни, кружилась в танце пара.

— Гори, гори, прежняя жизнь!

***

Над черными обгорелыми остовами, оставшимися от домов, поднимался дымок, истаивая в нежно-голубом утреннем небе. На холме виднелись четыре темных силуэта. Виктор, Джей и Гоша сидели на черных конях в седлах, глядя на разоренный пожаром город. Рядом, сидя в седле как амазонка, куталась в плащ Милочка. Ждали еще двоих, и они не замедлили появиться. Отабек вел коней в поводу, а Юра, одетый в новенький дорожный костюм и удобные сапоги, покачивался в седле, почти не сводя с мужчины взгляда.

— Ну что же, пора прощаться. Мне проводить его? — Гоша тронул бока своего коня пятками, чтобы подъехать ближе и забрать поводья, но его остановил резкий окрик юноши.

— Я еду с вами!

Гоша вопросительно выгнул бровь и только хмыкнул, отъезжая, когда получил от Отабека утвердительный кивок.

— Мессир в восхищении! — вставил свое мнение Джей, жмурясь на осеннем солнышке.

— Тогда, может, в следующий раз найдем кого-то еще? Какую-нибудь Маргариту, например. Просто потанцуем, исполним какие-нибудь желания и вообще расскажем историю с другим концом? — Милочка и сама жмурилась, словно кошка, поглядывая на своих спутников и морща носик от слышного даже здесь запаха гари.

— Возможно. У нас еще будет время об этом подумать. Но никто не говорил, что наши истории должны быть с хорошим концом, — спокойно напомнил Отабек, легко вспрыгивая в седло, взметнув полы своего черного плаща, и едва уловимо улыбнулся Юре.

— Куда мы сейчас?

— Лиссабон, Москва, Чикаго… Вариантов множество. Посмотрим, куда заведет путь. А сейчас пора.

— Пора! — прокатился над холмами резкий свист и хохот Джея.

Кони рванулись, всадники поднялись вверх и поскакали. А когда Юра на скаку обернулся, то увидел, что нет уже давно города, который оставил после себя только туман.


End file.
